Wait For Me! Furball!
by auhcelyk
Summary: "She didn't care if they were worlds apart! She didn't care if she was a god and he was a minuscule Poncle. All she wanted was to have him know that she's feeling terrible without him."


**Note: There, I got this out of my mind already! Here is my second oneshot... A bit better, I hope... Either way, after finishing Okami recently, the ending was beautiful and moved me enough. It began to nag me to write something like this. Anyway, I hope you guys at least just check this out...**

The sun shone again.

The Day of Darkness was over! Everyone cheered as they stared up. Issun simply hid back a smile. He knew that his furball, Ammy, would generally come through no matter what...

But that would mean she would possibly leave for the Heavens... He bitterly bit his lip. No matter how fruity that half-baked prophet, Waka, was, he knew in his heart that he was right. It was Ammy's destiny... He should be glad for her.

"I promise, Ammy!" he muttered, "I'll show you that I can be depended on as a Celestial Envoy! Just don't go sleeping and loafing around up there just cause I'm not there, ya big furball!"

The wandering artist began to go on his way, _his_ journey of being a Celestial Envoy. Despite being filled with the will to continue his job, his legs felt heavy and shaky.

_Why? _he thought, _Why do I feel so oddly... hollow? I have my dreams fulfilled! Don't I? I have all 13 Celestial Brush techniques! Maybe going back to where it all started will help me feel better... Sakuya's valley, was it?_

Regardless of the thought, he merely shrugged it away. There was definitely something missing in his life... He didn't know what it was, he just felt it.

Drawing himself to a private spot, he carefully set down a huge scroll, larger than his minuscule body. Carefully, he began to draw Ammy. It was hard to believe that many people only saw his good friend as a normal wolf... For that, he was going to show them what she was in his eyes. He would show them that she was, indeed, the Great Goddess Amaterasu!

A small smile crept up to his face as he held his still hand above the paper. Slowly, he began to pour his heart into the paper. He drew her divine form with all the talent he had, he certainly didn't want to disgrace his friend... Soon enough, he stared into the face of the wolf he had drawn. The very furball he had met at the start of his journey. The stubborn, hard-headed Ammy... He smiled remembering how she had frequently gotten annoyed at him... How she used to cover him with wolf slobber. Oh, how he missed those days.

They had certainly been through a lot. Slowly, he began to draw the many trials they had to face. He remembered the way Ammy had given her all into slaying the 8 headed serpent, Orochi. How she had seen through Rao's disguise while he still had no idea of anything else about her other than "melons". How she had gracefully danced as she unveiled Rao's true form and defeated Ninetails in combat. The one thing he couldn't draw was what Ammy had just finished facing... Up there... In that floating ark.

"Oh, Ammy! I-I just can't help it!" he quietly muttered as tears formed into his eyes as he stared at the white face of Amaterasu, staring back at him in his drawing, "Things aren't the same without you... I miss you right here! Things aren't complete... I'm not complete... without you..."

He closed his eyes said deep in prayer. He knew why he felt so hollow... He knew what was missing... It was Ammy, herself! He knew he was lying to himself when he thought that he didn't know what bothered him. He knew it. It was Ammy. He couldn't deny it this time.

"Oh, Ammy!" he muttered, his eyes still closed, shut off from the outside world, "I-I lo-... Y-ya better take care of yourself... W-without me!"

Issun slowly drifted to sleep, fatigued at all the duties of his newly found job of being a Celestial Envoy.

* * *

"Does something bother you, ma cherié?" Waka slowly kneeled beside Amaterasu.

She opened her eyes and let out a small whimper.

"Hmm... So something does bother you," Waka continued, petting her white mane, "Interesting... Does it happen to be that little bouncing friend of yours?"

She carefully sat up and yawned, turning away from her past life's friend. Under her fur, she was undeniably blushing. But she refused to show such. She knew it herself... From the moment the ark's door slowly closed, she had wished that she had hopped out, out to Issun...

"Ma cherié," Waka slowly scratched her ear, "You should understand that you and him are different... You are a god... He is a Poncle whose duty is to serve the gods... Your destiny was always meant to be split apart from him even from the start."

She whipped around and growled at Waka. Who was he to say that she had grown affectionate for the bouncing bug, or wandering artist, that she had always travelled with?

"Now, now... Ma cherié..." Waka playfully scratched her chin, "There is no need to be ashamed of such... In fact, I had seen it coming... A prophecy... for you..."

Waka slowly rose and pulled out his sword to add to the dramatic effect as he burst into the prophecy.

_"A river of stars may separate the two, but in the end, the two will join each other,"_ Waka gracefully ended, spinning his sword around before sheathing it.

Ammy merely tilted her head and opened her mouth as she stared at her odd friend, making a noise that vaguely sounded like a "Huh?".

"I guess I will leave you to think about that for yourself... Maybe you'll need some time alone then... Au revoir," Waka stated as he winked, walking back to the control room of the ark.

Ammy carefully sat down, her mind still full of the events that had happened. She playfully remembered the days Issun used to bounce up and down on her nose... How she used to just snap him up in her jaw whenever she got annoyed. For once, she wished he would still be there to annoy him. She couldn't even get herself to do a victory howl without him there, despite just succeeding in saving the mortal world.

She knew it... Issun was her problem. She needed him in her life. She didn't care if they were worlds apart! She didn't care if she was a god and he was a minuscule Poncle. All she wanted was to have him know that she's feeling terrible without him.

Slowly, she closed her eyes and fell into a sleep.

"_Oh, Ammy! I-I just can't help it!" he quietly muttered as tears formed into his eyes as he stared at the white face of Amaterasu, staring back at him in his drawing, "Things aren't the same without you... I miss you right here! Things aren't complete... I'm not complete... without you..."_

_"Oh, Ammy!" he muttered, his eyes still closed, shut off from the outside world, "I-I lo-... Y-ya better take care of yourself... W-without me!"_

She opened her eyes. There it was again! He was giving off a message... Through prayer, perhaps? He was... miserable? Without her?

She had feelings for her, too... Normally, she would probably be disgraced had that been the same Issun who she had first met in her journey... But as times went, he changed... He changed into the lovable friend that accompanied her through the mortal world. Sure he may have a thing for pretty women, but she knew that deep inside, he had a heart of gold.

She blushed and gave off an uncomfortable whimper. She knew that she felt the same thing Issun did. Her heart yearned to meet the tiny bug again. Slowly, she closed her eyes and tried to send her thoughts to Issun.

_"Issun! You have no idea how much I miss you! Of course I know how you feel... But I must let you know something... I also feel the same thing," she slowly thought, "Back when the door of the Ark was closing, I stared back at you... Your eyes... I knew that you would bethe perfect Envoy... You picked me up when I was weak! Promise me one thing! Promise me that you'll wait for me until you get to the Celestial Plain too, you little bug!"_

To her surprise, a reply came almost immediately. Issun must have great faith to be able to quickly communicate back to her between long distance.

His flickering figure came to life before her.

_"Ammy! How many times have I told everyone... I'm not a BUG! I'm a wandering artist!" he teased, a smile appearing in his face, "And don't you worry, furball! I'll be seeing you real soon!"_

Satisfied with Issun's answer, a small smile curved on her lips as she crouched down and let out a victory howl. She was finally at peace, the thing disturbing her finally solved. Somewhere... somewhere down there... She knew that Issun was smiling as she howled.

**Note: Hopefully, this isn't too shabby for me. I generally did feel satisfied with how this oneshot came out, but I don't know about you guys... Please... Reviews... Other than that, I thank you for stopping by to read this.**


End file.
